Determined to Know More (Epilogue)
Zod and Talon's return has caused consequences across Metropolis, but its people has declared the Galactic Rangers and Superman heroes. The 00 Cyborgs stayed behind to repair the damages the battles caused. Back at Smallville, near John Kent's gravestone, Daisy has a reward for Reia. Daisy: Let me see your hand. - Reia offered her hand and Daisy holds it, saying a few words. Kiva and a few others watched the award ritual, even Whis sees it from afar. Daisy: For your courage and sacrifice to save Metropolis from the Court of Owls, and bonded a friendship with me, I reward you with this honor. - Daisy handed Reia a medal of her home. Reia: For me? Daisy: Yes. Your courage shines bright than anything I've ever seen. I hope your light continues to shine. Reia: ...It will be. Qwark: Now there's the cadet I remember. Standing there, feeling proud of herself. Raine: It wasn't pride, Qwark. Kiva: I think that was bravery and courage. Qwark: Oh... Daisy: Hey. Can I ask something? Reia: Yeah. Daisy: What are you going to do when you are not saving the world? Is there...anything you have in mind? - Reia looked at Kiva, with a smile on her face. Reia: There is. We'll set up a headquarters, where we can keep tabs on people, who needed help. - The monologue continued where the Galactic Ranger Headquarters is set up a few miles away from Ramsgate in the United Kingdom. Reia: Evil never rests, that's for certain. But, with the captain's permission, we'll have two locations to broadcast instead of one. So, whenever they needed us, we'll be there for them. - The monologue ended when the gang set up shop in the HQ. Several rooms, including the control room, several bedrooms and some bathrooms have already been installed. Kiva took the first look of the control room, with Reia already there. Reia: I...wanted to say thanks. Kiva: For what? Reia: Everything. The Court of Owls are dangerous, but...you held onto something to keep going. Kiva: Which is faith. Reia: Faith... Yeah, you're right. - Kiva smiled and looked around the control room. Reia: It's a work in progress. Some of the members are considering to install an intelligence program or hiring a candidate who is smart enough to handle the tech here. Kiva: Gosh... Any idea who? Reia: We had a few leads, but we need help sidetracking. Kiva: Okay. What do you need? Reia: Look up names of geniuses. Start from there. - Reia heads outside, but Kiva stopped her. Kiva: Reia, wait! - Reia turned around. Kiva: Where are you going? Reia: ...My bad. I wanted to show you a hiding spot for the starship. Kiva: Oh, okay. - The two looked another monitor and sees that the starship is underneath the headquarters, about 10,000 knots under the sea, without disturbing the citizens of Ramsgate and other towns. Kiva: Wow! This is impressive. Reia: Yeah. Thanks to Clank's math, we can launch the starship without trouble. - Suddenly, Sasha appeared in the control room. Sasha: Giving Kiva the tour? Reia: A little bit. What's up? Sasha: Trunks and Goten located another Dragon Ball. Kiva: Wow! So, how many do we have, Sasha? There are seven Dragon balls out there. Sasha: True, but we have five of them already. - Sasha brought up the five locations the previous Dragon Balls are found in: King Arthur's Castle, Amos Slade's Turf, the M.I.B. Headquarters, Persia and San Francisco. Sasha: These are the locations we pinpointed where the Dragon Balls are found. Reia: All five, yet two remained. Kiva: I think they're had to be on Earth somewhere. Sasha: Agreed. Trunks believed that the next Dragon Ball is found within the Fitgibbons' farm. We have to use the Dragon Radar for this one, because finding the farm is impossible, without proper instructions. Kiva: Right. Sasha: If you want to, you can stay here and help finish up the headquarters for us. Kiva: Really? You mean it!? Sasha: Of course. You are our only secret member of the 2nd Galactic Republic, after all. Don't worry, the citizens of Ramsgate are going to help you finish it. Kiva: Wonderful! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Reia: (Kiva seemed very happy too suddenly, but with the new HQ installing, someone has to stay behind and finish it.) Sasha: You're welcome, Kiva. We'll call you if there's any issues, okay? Kiva: Okay. I'll do the same. Sasha: Good. - Sasha walked out to see Ratchet outside, leaving Kiva and Reia alone. Reia: Come here for a second. - Kiva followed Reia and sees the blueprints of the HQ. Reia: These are the blueprints that the HQ will be constructed. Just...try not to make the building pink all over, okay? Kiva: *giggled* Don't worry, I won't. - Reia smiled at Kiva as she explained more about the HQ blueprints as the episode ends in a mild note. Category:Scenes